yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dialogue/guide
Complete effects guide for Dialogue (Version 0.00+α). Props Guide 'Trolley (台車)' Enter the green door to Flower Tiles World. Head north and interact with the white bag. 'Torch (松明)' Descend down the gray stairs to Stage Equipment World. Go right until you're just above one of the ground lights, then head south. Interact with the flaming torch. 'Harmonica (ハーモニカ)' Enter the beige sliding door to Wacky World. Go left, left, up, then up to a large open area with "?F" and "KL" on the floor. Follow the path to the southwest (the one immediately to the left) west to an opening in the wall. In the monochrome area, pass over the ramp-platform and head north. Enter the small house next to a tree. Interact with the painting on the wall (either one) and follow the low road left. In the next area, avoid the boy while heading north. Enter the house with the red roof. Interact with the harmonica on the table to the left. 'Mirror Ball (ミラーボール)' Descend down the gray stairs to Stage Equipment World. Head left and enter the building. Go up the stairs twice (do not take the elevator), then go right over the carpeted entrance. Pass the reception desk in the next area and go through another doorway above it. Interact with the floating orb behind the desk. OR Enter the beige sliding door to Wacky World. Go left, left, up, then up to a large open area with "?F" and "KL" on the floor. Follow the path to the southwest (the one immediately to the left) west to an opening in the wall. In the monochrome area, pass over the ramp-platform and head north. Enter the small house next to a tree. Go through the brown door at the front of the screen. Interact with the floating orb behind the desk. 'Positioning Mark (バミリ)' Interact with the boarded-up door in AI's dream room. 'Gag (ギャグ)' (The '''Torch' is required to get this Prop.)'' Enter the beige sliding door to Wacky World. Go left, left, up, then up to a large open area with "?F" and "KL" on the floor. Follow the path to the southwest (the one immediately to the left) west to an opening in the wall. In the monochrome area, pass over the ramp-platform and head north. Enter the small house next to a tree. Interact with the painting on the wall (either one) and go up the short stairs and follow the upper road left. Go up the stairs in the next room and navigate to a one-way room with what appears to be an exploding moon. Equip the Torch in the next area in order to dispose of the NPCs blocking your way to the left end of the room. Exit to the area with candles in the back and climb down the ladder. A short cutscene will play and you will obtain the Prop. 'Overalls (つなぎ)' Enter the green door to Flower Tiles World. Head northeast and interact with the painting/canvas. Go right and interact with the rocks off to the side. A cutscene will play; after regaining control of AI, go east to a hole. After another cutscene, make your way down the green path to the garden area. Go the far left of the area and head down past the vegetables and interact with the white rose. In the next area, head north and west a bit. Interact with the overalls. Category:Walkthroughs